Shinato Kiyomizu
Contents hide*1 Shinato **1.1 Background: **1.2 Personality: **1.3 Current Powers: **1.4 Description: Background:http://bleachthebeginning.wikia.com/index.php?title=Akuma&action=edit&section=2Edit Shinato is your normal everyday kid that stand about 5'7" and weight about 145lbs and a prefect A/B student at the local high school with a promising future; that was until his untimely death by the hands of a freak water wave, now you have a young shinigami natural of the flash step technique and seeks justice of the one who did it to him. Shinato had a good life he was captain of the Kendo team at the local high school and had a girl friend by the name of Emily who he loved and was going to ask to marry her that very day. The last thing the young Shinato recalls is a giant wave of water washing over him killing him with the pure pressure it held he would then wonder what it was that caused this it would seem that his bad luck of always being in the right place at the wrong time would catch up to him but on a day like this why now? Shinato recalls see something in a black robe and once he made it to the other side it was they where he saw them marching he would want to become one of them so that he can find the person who did it and make them pay and so he signed up for it going against his signed family wishes. Now a part of the academy he would be there to prove his worth not really skilled at molding his large amount of reiatsu he would have a hard time there but despite this he still attends every class everyday hoping to one day make it apart of the squad. his Vengeful natural would be his driving force as he spends most of his time in training and trying to make friends/connections he would be seen working hard for the seek of it since that's what he did when he was younger. Shinato is very honorable so much so, that it became a flaw of his to stick by his word/orders no matter what since in his eyes his word is his bond and thus it may cause him to do thing he wouldn't normally do. (IE: Note Shinato die by the hands of Sakura shikai skill Deluge in Weiss harvest run.) Shinato is very skilled with a sword and is always seen with one on each side until he get serious and uses one that is the one that holds his closet shikai for the moment. Doing his life he have created a skill that is close to flash step but stays within the bonds of the human limit and thus when he died he tried the movement again in a spar and it caught the eyes of everyone there and they each called it flash step and it was from that moment on that he has tried to perfected that move. Personality:http://bleachthebeginning.wikia.com/index.php?title=Akuma&action=edit&section=3Edit Shinato is your normal shinigami with a nice smile, althoguht he don't come off as being cocky he can be at time when he is pushed. Dispite this he always know wh at to say when it needs to be said and will never telll anyone what they want to hear just because they are his friends. Current Powers:http://bleachthebeginning.wikia.com/index.php?title=Akuma&action=edit&section=4Edit Flash Step: Shinato is what you would call a natural to the skill flash step and has known to have a skill like this when he was a human. Twin Tiger Fang: This technique is done with twin sword/sword shape object that brings both objects down onto both shoulders of the target. If this is down with two sword then it would be used to cut deep into the shoulder of the target but if it done with blunt objects then it would do nothing more but add strain onto the targets muscle. Description:http://bleachthebeginning.wikia.com/index.php?title=Akuma&action=edit&section=5Edit Shintao is your basic 18year old boy not a really strong build and mostly len muscle with a nice toned effect he has short hair that is kind of messy and always looks like he just woke up but its pretty easy to run your hand through it. It is a nice jet black hair and looks about normal as they come. He has no scars and his face is always holding a smile since he is in a good mood.Shinato stands about 5'7" and weights about 145lbs he is well toned and a voice that matches the body.